


Champion of Hera

by Sioban_Avayandir



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioban_Avayandir/pseuds/Sioban_Avayandir
Summary: It's widely known that the queen of the gods, can be a complete bitch. She's someone you don't want to mess with, and definitely someone you don't want to make an enemy of. She has many references of her wrathful vendettas against the illegitimate children of her husband, and has been known to hate demigods especially.So it comes to a great surprise that Hera did favor a demigod to be her champion. Long before Jason Grace held its title, a demigod withstood countless quests and trials to earn her favor; and in a feat worth writing songs of their prowess in battle, the demigod earned Hera's favor and the title of being her Champion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, as much as I hate to say this, this one is also in hiatus. I just plan on posting most of my fanfics even though I haven't really been working on them for some time now. Almost all of them will be in hiatus, I just got sad when I saw all of my fanfics in my flash drive, they looked so lonely. Anyway this one is a semi recent and might have updates soon.
> 
> *I don't own the Percy Jackson Series, all of that is Rick Riordan's

**Prologue**

 

            Humans, for as long as they’ve existed on earth, have always looked up to a higher power that may give purpose or reason to anything and everything. Whether it was a singular god or numerous, it didn’t matter. As long as they managed a following, that cult will evolve, and slowly form in religion and culture. From the Aztecs and Mesopotamian, to the Egyptian, Greeks, and Romans; different religions and cultures have sprung from these civilizations, and many beliefs and customs have been passed on as traditions and practices.

 

            At the present time, modern humanity has disregarded these deities as mere myths and legends. Only but a small fraction of what used to be a powerful race of faithful believers of these religion still remain, most would even doubt that one still exists today. But what humans didn’t know about the world is that these deities do exists! It is unknown how all began; all religions differ in the creation of the world and life. But it is arguably started on how earth appeared, for everything started with nothing, and that a godly being will start creating.

 

            But I digress, I’m getting off trail you don’t need to understand the whole religion hot pot, what I’m trying to say is that deities exists. And that you better watch how you talk about them; they’re surprisingly sensitive. How I know for sure, it’s because I’ve encountered them. THEM – as in plural, not at all the singular divinity that most people believe in; I may sound blasphemous to others, but I’m not exactly preaching am I?

 

            What I’m technically saying is that, there exists a whole different world that us _mortals_ could not believe exists. The secret is how you may _believe_ in it. I’ll leave you to how you decipher that.

 

            The world is such a mysterious place, after human kind have travelled around it and discovered as much as they can, and still discovering today. There are still many things that we do not know and could not answer. Perhaps, the only way to knowing these is being born in it; to be part of the mystery humans now call myths and legends.


	2. Hephaestus Lament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry for posting this, since it might be on hiatus. But still read on if you like :)

            Wars are part of human kinds evolution, how it starts to how it ends. Even the way we prevent them is a sign of evolution. But war is always a focal point for this change. Humans believe that it’s because of their different morals and belief that starts these fights, _mortals_ after all are such complicated beings. And yet they strive, very much like how this generation of demigods went through. 

            Hephaestus sighs as he ponders the new war they have yet again won. Really being immortal sometimes can be too taxing for him. For as long as they exist, war or whatever conflict will once again continue to crop up. Immortality is slightly overrated in his opinion. After all with how he sees humans and gods in particular, how would he want to exist forever? At one time in the past it was possible, but as been proven before, he’s not really the best at keeping company.

            The god of blacksmiths and volcanoes absently pats his smoking beard as he walks along the earthly path. The memory has always caused the god to feel the foreign emotions of guilt and regret. He has long before hardened his heart against such pain, yet the memory of his daughter still stirs his emotions into chaos.

            Hephaestus then flickered to his Roman counter part as Vulcan. His daughter’s ancestry is Roman after all; her easy and laid back countenance gave him a headache when they interacted before. Her blood was a mix of both Greek and Roman, a very dangerous combination and definitely painful for the gods as well. She figured it out quite fast, that there’s a difference to seeing the gods. 

            Hephaestus believes she figured it out through their encounters; she relentlessly tried to make him relax, definitely un-Roman like. And as the change happened before her, she slowly read on the Greek side of things; then their encounters from then on became as Greek god and Roman demigod. Greeks are after all more relax than the Romans.

            Looking around, Vulcan should really be grateful for the demigods of this era. It’s not every other century that their rule is threatened. The underground passage is something both he and his uncle – Pluto, created. It was done in secrecy and Vulcan will always be glad in having his uncle’s help and agreement in creating it. If the demigods didn’t win the war against Gaea, it’s very unlikely that he’ll be able to visit his daughter ever again. Having your divine body crushed by your grandmother isn’t really in Vulcans list of how to go down.

            It truly made the gods nervous when the romans quest to free Thanatos was revealed to be in Alaska. What coincidence was it that his daughter’s resting place was the same place? It’s the reason why Mars’s “prophecy” was so straightforward. The demigods didn’t need to poke around what they have no business in. The prophecy of the seven was hazardous as it is, it didn’t need to trigger his own daughters daunting prophecy to add to the fray.

            It was prophesized that an _immortal_ was responsible of freeing his daughter. The word used was incredibly vague; that they’ve decided to place her in the land beyond the gods to minimized the possible gods or goddesses capable of the act. When news of Thanatos location was known to the Olympians, Pluto very nearly gotten blasted by Jupiter’s master bolt! It turned to quite a screaming match between the two, and Vulcan was nervous that Pluto might reveal their secret passageway to Alaska. In the end Apollo convinced the council to watch over the quest and be vigilant of anything that may indicate knowledge of the daughter of Vulcan’s whereabouts. 

            Vulcan likes to think that Jupiter was only being his usual paranoid self, but the recent developments of threats and enemies resurfacing from the recent years has gotten the other Olympians on high alert. More over the point, it’s very nearly impossible to actually free his daughter; each of the Olympians contributed to her imprisonment. It is definitely overkill but her prophecy did say that a god or goddess could be the culprit for her freedom, so they made preparations accordingly.

            Nearing the cavern’s opening, Vulcan shivers as his true form weakens. The only way he and Pluto can enter this passage was to infuse it with their essence. Basically only the two of them can use it, and only with their true form can they accomplish the travel to her tomb.

            The below zero temperature greatly weakens Vulcan, his brightness diming in the coldness of the space. Pluto can still somewhat function in this environment, but to him, its very much paralyzing. Still Vulcan presses on, one foot at a time to enter the mausoleum, her daughter too harbors the same weakness. They needed the cold temperature to encase her in ice, ironic since the prophecy had said it as well. The Mausoleum was the only defense that Pluto contributed, since technically he isn’t considered as an Olympian, and therefore wasn’t affected by the prophecy. But Jupiter tends to get what he wants, and Vulcan suspects that Pluto has a hidden agenda with his agreement; after all he did help him build the passage.

            Pushing open the door – more like a vault really, Vulcan can’t help but pause to examine the interior. In a morbid sort of way, he can appreciate the detail and craft done in securing the place. Though they are in their Roman aspects in concerning his daughter’s relations to the gods, the punishment was done in their Greek aspects due to the prophecy’s deliverance.

            In a circle stands twelve statues of respective gods and goddesses; each has a chain that they have created with their unique form of security. All chains are gathered at the center, where the chains secured a huge shard of ice. Imbedded on the ground and incased in ice was Vulcan’s daughter.

            Maverick Corvus, frozen at age 23; Vulcan’s demigod daughter with Katalina Corvus, a descendant of the Greek goddess Hecate. Vulcan thought that Maverick’s a weird name to give for a girl, but Kata had said that she was going to be different from all the other demigods, and was she right about that. He walks up to her ice tomb and tries to look for something that may have changed, but of course it’s impossible.

            Mavis – as she likes to be called – still looks as when she was frozen, just out of battle, covered in soot and wounds. Her shoulder length hair is singed from fighting ventis, and she has a gash running down her left shoulder. But Vulcan’s gaze darkens as he inspects the wide starburst scar on Mavis chest. It was where Jupiter, though more accurately Zeus lighting bolt hit its mark. 

            Vulcan once again flickers to his Greek counter part as he heaves a lungful of breath. Swirling emotions of anger and resentment ignites Hephaestus beard in flames as he tries to keep his emotions under control. He cannot help but blame his father for the fate of his daughter, that attack was the catalyst for Mavis’ prophecy.

            It was a quest from her patron, Juno – the kid has a knack for picking godly aspects, concerning her husband’s infamous affairs. It wasn’t the typical quest, but Jupiter at that time was truly acting odd, and most of the other gods began to wonder for the reason. It wasn’t fully about the affair, more so to what Jupiter was up to. Mavis undertook the task and found out a scandalous amount of affairs happening all at once. She reported it to her patron and was about to leave when an army of ventis attacked her. It was unusual since Jupiter then turned Zeus, hardly attacks when found out, and yet he chased after Mavis relentlessly. Only when she was victorious did Zeus shot her with his lightning bolt.

            It was quite an outburst of power that the Olympians were frozen in shock for the rash attack. Yes, the immortals were sensitive to certain actions and words, but it hardly merits a blast from such an object of power. It was when the dust cleared did Hera exploded, the gods were left in their Greek aspects, and Hera tends to be more vicious verbally when she is Greek.

            A good number of Olympians were also outraged by the attack, Mavis was surprisingly favored by a number of Olympians and Hephaestus himself was holding back his anger less he creates a new volcano in America. It was during Hera’s speech of threatening to kill each and every one of the women Zeus bedded did Hades appear. He marched towards the Olympians in silent fury that many stopped to watch.

            It was very rare occurrence for the god of the underworld to visit Olympus, as he is unwelcomed in Zeus domain. However Zeus was still on the roll of his anger that he was further outraged to see Hades in his throne room. He was about to demand Hades an explanation, when the god of the underworld exclaimed in a furious yell of “WHERE IS SHE?!” 

            The gods and goddesses were baffled and no one answered. It was only Hera that asked thinking perhaps it was her champion the god was asking for. And lo and behold everyone was surprised to find out, that yes, the champion of Hera was missing from the domain of the dead. Hades was accusing of Hera in freeing her soul and a new fight would have started if the green mist like fog didn’t appear. Once more, the immortal residents of Olympus were treated with a rare visit for its domain. 

            The fates are greatly feared by both mortal and immortal alike, for their power is greater than the Olympians. Only the fates have power over their domain, none have ever succeeded in changing their prophecies. The Moirai walked to the center of the room, with them was the glowing body of Mavis, frozen upon the impact of Zeus lightning. With bated breath from everyone, the words that came out of the three fates were both illogical and confusing. 

            _She cannot die by the Olympians hand._  

            Till this day, Hephaestus still feels the shiver that went down his spine when those words were uttered. The fates refused to explain, refuse to even allow another attempt on Mavericks’ life. When Zeus, fully furious with the turn of the events, tried to another shot of his lightning bolt on the glowing form of Hephaestus daughter, everyone watched immersed in seeing the symbol of power of the king of Olympus be absorbed by the body then unexpectedly flung the bolt back to the source.

            Nothing really was discussed that day, since Zeus last hold on his temper was relinquished. The whole of Olympus was vacated as the king of the gods vented his anger and frustrations. Once Zeus calmed down, he decided on his own decree that Maverick Corvus was to be imprisoned securely with the Olympians assistance. 

            As much as the champion of Hera has garnered favors among the Olympians, with the Moirai’s revelations, it was with fear and apprehension that the Olympians agreed to the demand. With a heavy heart to half of the gods and goddesses, the preparations were done swiftly and Hades volunteered to bring Maverick to Alaska – as souls is his domain, he had temporary custody of Mavericks’ body, even if she wasn’t dead.

            It is nearing 100 years since then, Hephaestus didn’t make an accurate tally, but at least along 90 years he supposed. The number of demigods who skipped timelines this era was quite alarming; all of which are Hades kids. There was just too much coincidences and similarities with this group of demigods to his daughter that the god of blacksmith found them to be some sort omen from the fates. There is no such thing as coincidences in an immortals life after all.

            Releasing a breath once more, Hephaestus placed his hand on the ice. The coldness of it nearly made his hand numb, the temperature biting his godly skin. As much as he could hardly feel his hand, Hephaestus feels somewhat warm inside from the only connection he has from his daughter. They share the same weakness to the cold, both feel the biting numbness of the ice, it was the only thing he can have that may connect them, and he’d gladly leave his hand there till it goes blue and stiff to be connected to her.

            He has only visited his daughter for a total of five times. All spent in silence as he gazes forlornly at her visage as if she’ll wake up any second. Hephaestus was never truly close to his daughter; ancient laws prohibit him from reaching out to her when she was young. Katalina died early at that time, and Maverick grew up with her maternal grandparents. The only times that he initiated some form of contact was through the times that Mavis played with her fire. Watching over her through the flames as he manipulated them to play with her. By the time she got in camp Jupiter, he lost contact, as she no longer used her abilities as open as before. A child of Vulcan with the gift of fire is never completely accepted in any company, especially since Mavericks control over fire wasn’t truly just a gift from him. 

            As expected with children of the Roman gods and goddesses, they just slowly drifted apart as they grew older. And Hephaestus never really known how much his daughter was wishing for a family, Mavis didn’t pray to him anything related to it. More often than not, prayers that he received from her were of guidance and support, never anything pertaining to the loneliness she secretly kept.

            He only found an inkling of it when Juno claimed Mavis as her champion at a tender age of ten. Mavis has the shortest record of training with Lupa; even the Jackson boy’s short tenure with the wolves didn’t threaten it, however considering he already had prior training he should have finished faster. Hephaestus didn’t know what sort of training Mavis received from her grandparents, but it must have been impressive to get her to finish her time with Lupa in just two months. Her control over her Greek ancestry was above average enough that she could already manipulate the mist effectively.

            The moment that Maverick got to meet the camp’s auger, Juno claimed her as her champion. To say that Vulcan was surprised was an understatement. Even the camp was in bafflement from what the entrails have revealed. To them, how could someone so young as ten, be any use for the queen of the gods? After a silent acknowledgement from the camp, and another surprising notion that Lupa vouches for her, Mavis was accepted to the fourth cohort.

            Vulcan at that time charged towards Juno’s temple and demanded an explanation. He was gob smacked to learn that his daughter has been praying all this time to Juno, for her to be accepted and to find a family. Juno explained that his daughters’ fierce determination of finding some sort of family drew Juno’s attention to her, and that the level of devotion she received from the child convinced Juno to make her, her champion.

            Back then, Vulcan felt insulted for the slight and refused to show some sort of sign to his daughter. Only now, as he feels immense guilt for the time wasted, does he feel the wrongness of his actions. He understands now that his decision to do so was pushing his daughter to Juno further, and therefore making their relationship nearly non-existent and tense. Only when she turned sixteen did he claim her, and she was made further outcast by it. It became known that she can control fire from the time she spent with the legion and from certain tasks Juno gave her. And a child of Vulcan who has power over fire wasn’t really popular for the Romans.

            In the end, the isolation she went through paved the way for her success. She accomplished many things at a young age, and under Juno’s guidance Maverick excelled and bloomed as a demigod. It was such a peculiar partnership, of Vulcan and Juno, that many were surprised by the accomplishments they’ve achieved together. It was such a golden moment for Juno, that somehow the roles were switched between the king and queen.

            Jupiter, though in any relatedness to the god made by Mavis usually turns him into his Greek aspect of Zeus, became motivated to sabotage the champion of Juno/Hera. He didn’t like the limelight the champion acquired and felt threaten by his wife’s power over the mortals. Back then, the domain of the queen was flourishing, many were getting married, and families were happy and content. Women empowerment also skyrocketed in America that Hera was getting powerful. Zeus was becoming the jealous half of the married couple, that Maverick earned his ire throughout her service with Hera. 

            If only Hephaestus gave more effort in building a bridge with his daughter, maybe she would have been given more protection against his father. Maybe the imprisonment wouldn’t be so harsh against her. Hephaestus has many maybes going through his mind when he thinks of Maverick. Especially with the way things went for his Greek son Leo. Both him and her have so much similarity, that Hephaestus can’t help but have a shade of comparison between them when he talks to Leo. After all, Maverick had more Greek tendencies than Roman ones. 

            Hephaestus shook his head, ridding himself with such depressing thoughts and bid farewell to his daughter. He always felt that his goodbyes after every visit was lacking, maybe because he doesn’t really spend the time talking with his daughter, but more on thinking about the past. His last thought as he left the cavern was that, nothing had changed. He didn’t know whether he was disappointed or glad.

            If only Hephaestus took more care in remaining in the present than the past, then perhaps he would have been suspicious of the cracks on the walls, or if only he was more observant, he would have noticed the incredibly sharp and massive stalactites that now formed in the cavern ceiling above the mausoleum. But every body, the gods also included, were relieved that Gaea was defeated. If only Hephaestus saw the changes on the earth around him, then maybe they wouldn’t have such a surprise when everything gets set into motion.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: These sound more like an essay rather than a fanfic. But I’m kind of programmed to write/type book grammar English, since that’s how I learned. And I’m too obsessive with auto correct, so… yeah give it a try.


End file.
